


CANCELLED Reverse Falls Episode 0

by RakkiAnkh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakkiAnkh/pseuds/RakkiAnkh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Pines is sent to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CANCELLED Reverse Falls Episode 0

Gideon Pines stared out the window of the rundown bus, letting his eyes linger from tree to tree as he sped past it. He had his elbow propped up on the sill, his wrist holding up his chin as his face was twisted in an uncertain scowl. He had found himself unable to focus on reading and had tossed his latest book on top of his suitcase, which was so big it took up most of the seat they were sitting on.

He had lived solely with his mother for his entire life in a small apartment in Jackson, Mississippi. Although his family was small, the boy didn’t care. His mom had always been his best friend and role model, and their constant companionship had always been something Gideon considered was only meant for the two of them. Thinking back on it, he knew that it was one of those things that would fall apart eventually, or at least weaken. As he grew older he’d have to get his own life going, that his mother wouldn’t always be there for him. But he wasn’t expecting anything like that happening so soon.

His mother had never been one to talk about his dad. Whenever Gideon asked she gave a vague answer, and all he’d ever come to understand was that the man had been what she felt the worst part of her life. Eventually he’d learned to not bother asking, knowing how much the topic distressed her. That was probably why it came as such a shock when she suddenly announced he was going across the country to stay with his dad for the summer.

Ever since then Gideon had felt uneasy and frustrated. The announcement had come so closely to when he’d been placed on the plane to Oregon that he had no time to come to terms with the whole ordeal. It felt as each mile he came closer to his destination the more he was being pulled away from the life he had, the friends he’d made, his mother; and it only made him feel more and more bitter. He would have stubbornly refused to go any farther if it hadn’t have been for the growing curiosity he was trying to ignore for once, his subconscious desire to meet his father.

It was the only desire of his that was going to become true, he realized, as the bus pulled up to his stop with a shutter. At least he thought it was his stop. It was a large, mostly empty clearing with nothing but compact dirt to walk on and a flimsy-looking wooden building; Not at all what he was expecting, but it had the correct address. Gideon slid off his seat and grabbed his book and suitcase, letting the latter make a loud, dull clang when it was pulled onto the floor. The size and weight of the thing was overwhelming, but after some struggling he managed to drag it through the aisle and down the small steps. As soon as Gideon stepped off the bus it sputtered back to life and sped off, leaving a dust cloud in it’s wake. He instinctively shut his eyes, only to open them and jump back in surprise.

Before him stood a tall, wide man in a worn, black suit. He had long, brown sideburns down the majority of his face, topped off by a small fedora. His arms were spread out in a welcoming gesture, a large, beaming smile on his face as he looked down at Gideon. While he could tell the man was doing his best to be welcoming, his close proximity to Gideon only made him intimidating.

“Welcome to Gravity Falls!” He exclaimed, his voice containing a hint of an accent. “Ya Gideon, right?”  
The man’s gaze made Gideon feel as if an avalanche had crashed onto his shoulders, forcing his voice into silence as it was buried under the pressure. He strained to keep from shrinking back, forcing a quick nod before shifting his line of sight to the ground.

The man’s smile somehow grew bigger, his eyes lighting up as he put his arms down and began to speak again. “Well Gideon, the names Bud. Bud Pines. And this…” He turned around, gesturing to the unstable looking building, “is the Mystery Shack. It’s both a popular tourist attraction and my humble abode.” Bud quickly turned back towards Gideon, making him flinch. “We shouldn’t be talking out here in the dirt, please come inside.” With one large hand he plucked the suitcase from Gideon’s, pulling it off the ground and over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. He used his other hand to usher Gideon towards the front porch. “I’m not the only one here that would like to meetya, and I’ll also need to giveya the tour.”

Gideon couldn’t help but to feel a ball of frustration growing inside himself. He’d been shipped off across the United States by himself, knowing nothing of his destination except an address that had been handed to him, just so he could stay with a dad he knew nothing about in a house designed to trap more willing visitors. What was his mother thinking? He forced his anger down for the moment as Bud opened the screen door with a loud creak, holding it open for the younger one to step inside.

After he entered, Gideon couldn’t help but stop and stare at the room’s interior. It was a small store of sorts, the shelves and racks bursting with odd and silly nicnacs. All the furniture was worn and old, sporting unsettling marks resembling eyes that made a chill go down his spine. The entire feel of the room was frightening yet warm and welcoming, and he was so pulled into it that he visibly jumped when an enthusiastic “Hi!” came from right beside him.

“Haha, sorry about that,” the voice chimed, a small hint of a whistle accompanying it. The voice’s owner was a slightly older girl, about a foot or so taller than himself with an outfit compromised with an overwhelming amount of neon. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail with an oversized scrunchie, large earrings hung from her ears, and braces lined her teeth; all of which were the same blinding colors of her outfit. “You must be Gideon. I’m Paz.”

Gideon nodded, feeling the familiar need to stare at the floor. Whether it was because she was staring at him, expecting a response, or from the headache the bright colors were enticing was beyond him, but all of them only added to his frustration.

"Well now," Bud stepped in, pulling the children's attentions towards him. "I think now would be da proper time for a tour. How bout it, kiddos?" He got both a cry of cheerful agreement and a grunt of disinterest in response.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: As painful as it is, this isn't going to be continued. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well the introduction is finally up! I've got a lot of support to write this series, so thank you everyone who's supported me throughout the past month+ of development.


End file.
